Bucky's Little Witch
by Dreams Of Athena
Summary: Hermione moves to America 4 years after losing her voice during her tortue to become an Avenger. She find herself able to open up to a Mr Bucky Barnes. Bucky find himself compelled to protect and share his story with the beautiful little witch that joined the Avengers. Soon they find out they have more in common than just an adamantium limb. Hermione/Bucky
1. Torture & Family

A/N: This story is a Hermione/Bucky (The Winter Soldier) pairing, there is torture and swearing and possibly some raunchy scenes. You have been warned.

Also this is AU, I believe that stands for Authors Universe? So same characters but events are different.

 _ **Chapter 1: Torture**_

Hermione breathed in, the thick, musty air of the cave filling her lungs. Everything hurt, she knew her adopted brothers would find her soon, but by god, why couldn't they hurry the fuck up! It had been a week since The Final Battle, Hermione had been searching the grounds of Hogwarts for survivors and bodies when Bellatrix and a few lower ranked Death Eaters had come upon her. Weak with exhaustion and bleeding quite heavily from the many wounds she had obtained during The Final Battle, they managed to spirit her away before Harry and Ron could reach her.

Exactly what happened after her spiriting away is a blur, the only thing she knew, pain, extraordinary pain. Hermione could remember the first strike. Bellatrix was a foul bitch. She'd already carved MUDBLOOD into her left arm, in huge blocky letters when she tortured Hermione, when the trio were hunting horcruxes. Now, once again she was gleefully carving her skin, like it was a block of wood. 'She must have a weird fetish for torturing me…' Hermione thought, wincing ever so slightly as one of Bellatrix's cursed blades cut into the skin of her right arm, in the mimic of the dark mark. When her boys came to rescue her, she knew that she'd be able to out scar them for eternity. After all, not only did she have a carved dark mark and the word MUDBLOOD, her back is also an intense artwork of bloodied skin, from the whipping she endured when Bellatrix went to eat or sleep, the bitch had decreed that; 'the bitch has had it easy her whole life, whip her whenever I'm not in the room.' Not that, that was ever very often. Hermione inhaled sharply, as pain shot through her arms. She was currently laid out on the stone floor, in her underwear, with Bellatrix sliding the knife over her body. Two death eaters were holding her wrists above her head. One of the idiots had squeezed and twisted her wrist, causing the blooded burns, caused by her shackles, when she was held up for her whippings, to flair in pain.

As far as Hermione could guess, it had been maybe 3 or 4 days since Bellatrix had started torturing her. She'd managed to retreat into her mind, seeking refuge, barely letting out a noise, this had infuriated the dark witch, until finally she'd found a way to make the curly haired witch scream. All it took was a procedure. Hermione's right leg had been mangled, one of the shackles around her ankle hadn't been unlocked properly, causing her leg to twist, and the skin to rip, not to mention the numerous knife wounds inflicted by Bellatrix. Hermione's leg was bloodied, torn and damaged beyond repair. Within minutes of her injury a man had appeared taking her away to a room deep within the cave. Hermione's screams echoed around the cave for hours, Bellatrix laughing gleefully the whole time.

The young tortured witch was then dragged back to Bellatrix, her torture to begin once more, the only difference? Hermione was now sporting a silver adamantium leg, from hip to toe. The limb had been fused into her nerves, muscles and bones, enabling her to move, walk and feel. 'It would have been nice to ask the bastard how it was possible…' Hermione mused, soon after waking. Of course, Bellatrix had quickly disposed of the man, just for fun.

So, there she was, the smartest witch of her age, laying splayed out on the cold ground, her body exposed, bloodied and damaged. Refusing to make a sound, refusing to answer Bellatrix's never ending questions.

Hermione stilled her body as the deranged witch once more leaned over her, holding her carving knife loosely in her hand. Bellatrix placed her blade against the top of her temple, dragging it down towards her chin, nicking the end of her lip, Hermione could feel the blood overflow, flowing in little streams down her face and onto the floor, some spilt into her eye, forcing her to close her eye. Her ears rang as once again Bellatrix opened her fucking mouth, spilling more nonsense.

 _"YOU DISGUSTING, LITTLE BITCH. YOUR NOTHING BUT A LITTLE MUDBLOOD! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY FROM ME. I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOUR DUMB LITTLE FRIENDS WILL COME RESCUE YOU, EVEN IF THEY DID, THEY WOULD TAKE ONE LOOK AT YOU, AT YOUR FACE, YOUR LEG AND THROW YOU RIGHT BACK WHERE YOU BELONG. TO THE DOGS. HOW DID YOU DO IT? HOW DID YOU KILL MY MASTER, TELL ME HOW TO BRING HIM BACK!"_

Hermione opened her eyes, ignoring the burn as the blood spilled into her eye socked and once more refused to speak, move or make a noise.

 _"Fine, you don't want to talk, then never talk again!"_ Bellatrix hissed,

Hermione watched as Bellatrix pointed her wand at her mouth and hissed a strange garbled word.

Shock, followed quickly by pain, a strange tanging liquid filled her mouth and finally a huge surge of energy. Hermione through her body forward, hand coming up to clasp her neck as she threw up again and again, blood pouring from her mouth onto the floor. Without looking she knew they were dead, she could feel it, she could HEAR it. No noise, besides the soft moaning of Bellatrix, raising her head, Hermione looked in front of her, her eyes over flowing with tears, she watched as Bellatrix advanced on her, spitting out some more blood, Hermione rose. If she was going to die, she was going to die standing. Fuck staying down, she wasn't an animal, she wouldn't let anyone treat her like one.

Hermione met Bellatrix's gaze, she watched as the cold, mad eyes turned to furious rage and she took in the dead bodies of her comrades and the destroyed cavern. She watched as the wild witch dropped her wand and pulled out her blade. Hermione watched as the deranged witch ran towards her, and finally she watched as the Sword of Gryffindor split open her skull, piercing through the back of her skull and appearing through her mouth. Hermione watched as Ron withdrew the blade from Bellatrix's dead body, she felt arms wrap around her body as she fell, exhaustion and pain breaking through the walls she had constructed, Hermione felt Harry's magic flow around her, cleaning the wounds and healing them. Opening her mind Hermione let her two brother, Harry and Ron, and her adopted father Sirius into her mind, her memories flowing over them like a river, before finally leaving them with only one more thought. 'I'm safe.'

0000000000

The first thing that alerted Hermione to the fact she was alive was the noise, there was shouting, no, screaming. It sounded like Molly Weasley, Hermione moaned, 'Honestly, that woman, yes she was a mother and had lived through 2 wars, but the bossy, plump, nosey beak was under the impression that she ran the god damn show.' Not wanting to alert anyone to her no longer unconsciousness, Hermione continued to listen. The second thing she noticed was her missing tongue. She knew that Harry was one of the best healers in all of England, she also knew that Sirius was even better, and that if neither of those two had restored her tongue, then she would be tongueless for the rest of her life. Rather than dwelling on the loss of her voice, Hermione just sighed softly. 'No point crying about it.' She thought, 'at least the sign language the twins taught me will make thing's easier.' Molly's voice soon cut through her thoughts.

 _"Now, now Sirius, I really do think I should be looking after Hermione, come on then, you can put her in Ginny's room."_

'Ah, yes, Molly once more taking control, why on earth would I expect her to let my father look after me, so very stupid of me to think such a thing.' Hermione thought sarcastically to herself. She felt Sirius move back a step. Sirius had adopted Hermione during the war when they found her parent's tortured and slaughtered in Australia. So, absorbed in her sarcastic musing's Hermione missed her dad's reply to Molly. She did catch the nick name he used instead of her name, Mya, and she also heard the deep growling of Remus is Sirius's defence though.

 _"HOW DARE YOU! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR THAT GIRL, SHE'S GOING TO BE MY DAUGHTER IN LAW AFTER ALL, A DRUNK AND WEREWOLF CAN'T LOOK AFTER HER. DON'T BE STUPID. GIVE ME THE GIRL FOR FUCKS SAKE SIRIUS, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE STUP..."_

'That's enough of that.' Mya growled in her mind. Opening her eyes, Mya soon found herself looking into the silvery grey of her dad, Sirius, she could see the worry in his eyes, not to mention he looked like he'd aged 10 years or so. Winking and grinning cheekily up at her dad, she nodded. Sirius gently lowered her to the ground, holding her waist until he was sure she wouldn't fall over.

Mya noticed that Molly had shut up, lifting her head, she chuckled softly. So that's why, Hermione stood by the window of the kitchen, in what must be one of Harry's manors. Looking at her reflection she saw the scar down her face, her skin stained red from the blood. She was dressed in what looked to be Ron's quidditch jersey, he was the tallest and so it covered her body as much as possible. Her silver leg was on display for everyone to see, not to mention the severe scaring on both arms and her remaining leg. Cocking her head to the side, Mya almost laughed at the thought that flew through her mind. 'I look pretty badass.' Once again Molly Weasley distracted Mya from her thoughts.

 _"Hermione dear, good your awake, well, come on girl. We'll get you up to Ginny's room and I'll help you change into some more reasonable clothing. Heal you up a little more too, doesn't look like those boys have done enough, they're men though, so honestly what did I expect, now come along."_

Mya watched as Molly prattled on before shaking her head softly,

 _"What do you mean girl? Use your voice, don't shake your head like a child."_ Molly spoke quickly,

Sighing, Mya turned to Fred and George, lifting her hands she proceeded to move her hands in intricate patterns.

 _"What on earth are you doing child, stop ignoring me. Goodness, always thought you were better than authority, didn't you Hermione?"_

Mya giggled as the twins yelped and then rounded on their mother, speaking in unison, "Oi, mum, she's not replying 'cause Bellatrix ripped her tongue out, she said, you aint looking after her, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Remus are, with help from Tonks when she needs it. She said that there aint any point arguing with her, cause she'll win."

After watching Molly's mouth open and shut a few times, Hermione walked away, Ron and Harry holding her hands, helping her up the stair to the room all three along with Ginny shared, it only had 2 bed's but Harry and Ginny had started dating in their 6th year and just hadn't stopped. Ron was dating Krum, but still share, a bed with Mya, during the hunt they realised that it helped with the nightmares.

It was that moment, as Hermione walked away that she knew, once again she would be walking away again, not just from Molly and the order, but from Harry, Ron and her dad too. She could feel it, a small burning flame deep within herself, a flame yearning to start again, in a new life, she would never leave her family behind, but England would never again be her home.


	2. New Abillities & Goodbye England

_**Chapter 2: New Abilities & Goodbye England.**_

4 years had passed since Mya has been rescued, her scars had never healed and despite the best healers in the world her tongue was forever gone, she should mind, she should cry and scream and hate the world, but she didn't. Mya simply accepted and moved on. She did get furiously angry and equally upset when she found out her wand had been broken, however rather than buy a new one, Fred, George and herself had disappeared, with no more than a quick goodbye to the rest of the family for a few months. They returned, Mya healthier than ever before, and a master of wandless magic.

Harry, Ron and Mya then proceeded to study and train under the watchful eyes of Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shaklebolt. The result?  
In 4 years, the golden trio had gone from 3 teenagers who relied on basic, school taught magic, luck and the unchallenged knowledge of Hermione, the brightest witch of her age, to battle hardened Auror's. Becoming animagus, mastering hand to hand combat, strategy, and finally mastering a collection of their chosen weapons. The 2 men, along with countless order members had also mastered signing, enabling them to speak to Hermione, not that she often spoke anyway, she liked to listen, observe and learn. To study people and their body language.

The Golden Trio had a lot of pent up energy, despite it being 4 years later, their war instincts still kept them on edge and would, for the rest of their lives, the combat and weapons training, not to mention countless hours in the gym on their days off, kept the 3 young wizards and witch at the top of their game.

Hermione had gone on to master daggers, samurai swords, often fighting with a sword in each hand and a bow, she preferred the recurve bow. Mya had also, with the permission of her 2 brothers, constructed a mind-web, this enabled her to communicate with Ron and Harry, in meeting's, missions, at dinner and whenever really. Of course, this also enabled her to mess with them continuously. You could often find one of the boys, chocking on a drink, laughing loudly and raucously during serious meetings, or spitting out some of Molly Weasley's delicious soup in response to a dirty joke Mya had said in their mind-web. After 4 years of this many people just ignored it, but it still got a few odd glances from visiting Auror's or family members. Hermione had a dirty sense of humour and an excellent poker face, enabling her to be the perfect instigator of many pranks and jokes.

The combination of the mind-web, a powerful wandless witch, the best strategists and mastering both hand to hand and weapons combat, had turned The Golden Trio into an unstoppably dark witch and Wizard hunting team.

Mya grew even closer to her brother's in those 4 years, but despite this that little flamed still burned within her chest, every day growing little by little. Harry, Ron and Sirius knew of the little flame within her, they accepted it, and they were there with her, the day she went to Kingsley a year after her rescue, the day her escape plan was put into action, the day she learnt about Nick Fury, the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. She met Kingsley's brother numerous times over the next 3 years, she had access to all of S.H.I.E.L.D's files and learnt all she could about the network. One file she wouldn't read however was that off the Avengers, she knew that, the Avengers was the team she would be living with and working with when she finally left England, and she refused to read their files, if she was to work and live with them, then she would get to know them in their own time.

0000000000000000

Mya woke up in a cold sweat, 'Time to leave, no more, no more England, I need an out.' She thought. Slipping out of her bed, Mya walked around her bare apartment, she didn't keep a lot of items, just her books, weapons and basic clothing. With a wave of her wand everything flew into her backpack, undetectable extension charm and feather light charm, after pouring herself a cup of strong coffee, she penned a letter to her dad, her brothers, Kingsley and Fury.  
Each letter only containing one word. 'Mockingbird'. Her escape word.

After finishing he coffee and sending her letter's she went off to have a shower. As Mya stood in her room deliberating over what to wear she received 2 letters, Kingsley's letter simply said:

 _Hermione,  
There is one final Order meeting to wish you goodbye and to let the rest of the Order know of your departure. It will be held at 13 Grimmauld Place, bring all your belongings, I will have a portkey ready for you.  
You leave in 2 hours.  
Good luck, stay safe. Xo _

_-Kingsley_

Hermione chuckled, that was Kingsley for you, short and straight to the point. Fury's was even shorter.

 _Hermione,  
Wear your uniform and all weapons, don't forget your I.D card. _

_See you soon,  
-Fury_

'Well, at least it solves my dilemma of what to wear.' Mya thought, with a wandless spell, Hermione dried her long hair and body. Lifting her black catsuit out of her backpack, she slid into it. It encased her body from ankle to shoulders, leaving her arms bare, her scars out for all to see, and a hint of cleavage. She tied her thigh sheath to her left leg, and slid 2 daggers into it. Mya also strapped a gun to her left hip and both her samurai swords to her back. Her quiver rested on her right hip, her recurve bow, strapped to its place on one of her sword sheaths. Finally, Mya picked up her last 2 knives, about 13inches in length and slid them into place, right into her calf high, dragon hide boots. On her hands she had dragonhide, fingerless, leather gloves.

Double checking her bag and apartment, Mya made sure she had everything, before going to her closet and placing the rest of her daggers, swords and bows in her backpack, along with her ammo and basic medical supplies. Now standing in the middle of her possession less apartment, Mya checked her watch. 'Shit, an hour late to my final Order meeting…at least for now.' She thought to herself, taking a breath, she spun on her heel apparating away.

000000

Hermione stood and was quickly encased in a huge hug from Ginny, then Sirius, then Remus, Harry, Ron, the twins. Soon enough Mya was being passed around the order like a doll, each attempting to break her bones in a huge bare hug.

Finally, she stood before Kingsley, weapons stuck to her back, back pack in hand, she looked up as he pressed a necklace in her hand, a silver dog tag, on the back,

 _Mockingbird  
Commander_

"You're a Commander, always have been, it's your goodbye present as well as port-key. To activate it, squeeze it once in each hand and then press it between both hands. Good luck Mya." Kingsley spoke quietly and quickly.

Stepping away from Kingsley, Hermione looked around at the order, projecting her thoughts; 'Thank you, I love you all, see you soon." Squeezing the silver tag and chain in her hands, she closed her eyes and felt a force pull her from the earth.


	3. Nick Fury

_**Chapter 3: Nick Fury**_

Nick Fury stood in his rarely used office, he was after all the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, an intelligence organisation, he was also a very hands on Director, a man of action. He was not one to simply sit around. When he first heard from him brother that he had a new kid to babysit, he wasn't impressed. That was until he'd actually flown to England, met the damn girl and read her file. To say he was impressed was an understatement. However, that was nothing compared to the way he felt as he watched this girl evolve into a young woman, training on her own accord to become unstoppable. She was a force to be reckoned with, intelligent, powerful, dedicated, strong and a master of combat.

Soon enough, the young witch was seeking him out, surprising him with the countless questions and her own knowledge of technology, science and S.H.I.E.L.D. He'd spent 3 and a half years, getting to know Mya and it only took him a year to be sucked into feeling a protectiveness over her.

*CRACK*

Spinning around, gun already risen to aim at the person who had appeared in his office, Fury quickly sounded of a security question: "The patronus of my brother is…"

The young witch raised her eyebrows at the man in front of her in amusement, her fingers flickered through the air in a series of complicated movements; **_'A panther. Let's get down to business, shall we? Where's the team?_**

Fury lowered his gun and let a small smirk light up his face, "I like your attitude, first thing's first, you have the level of clearance of a Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, in other words, me, not that I could keep you out, you're on par with Stark when it comes to hacking kiddo. That's your tablet, it contains the coding you designed and records your magical signature when you pick it up, no one else can use it. It has a calendar that will stay updated on all meetings and weapons deals and debriefs. You can sit in on any of those if you like, just turn up. Got your I.D card?"

Mya nodded

"Good, your all set." With that Fury stepped forward and wrapped Mya in a quick hug, "Stay safe kiddo, it can get pretty rough here, don't let anyone smack you around and if need be, knock 'em in the mouth."

Placing a small kiss on Fury's cheek, Mya nodded again. Fury released her from his hold and headed towards the door.

He proceeded to give her a tour of the Hellicarrier. Heading closer and closer to where the Avengers were assembled in a lab.


	4. The Winter Soldier

_**Chapter 4: The Winter Soldier**_

"Who the fuck is she?", Bucky lifted his head at the sound of Tony's voice. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the Avengers looked up in surprise. Tony had once again hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D, only this time it was to their security feeds. He watched in curiosity as they saw a young woman walk through the corridors of the carrier with Fury, she didn't appear to be speaking, though.

"Fury's not on edge...he's almost relaxed", Steve stated, "Who is it Nat?"

"I'm not sure, by the looks of it she's important, she could be a new agent but Nick hasn't briefed me on any new agent's, he always does, we each received a file of all the fresh kids who joins" Nat states, gesturing to herself, Clint and Coulson.

"There's nothing in the S.H.I.E.L.D database about her either." Tony replied,

"No, there isn't. There never will be either, Stark." Fury voice cracked through the air. Steve, Coulson, Nat and Clint jumped to their feet, nodding to the Director before retaking their seats.

"Alright, time for introductions, this," Fury gestured to the figure behind him, "Is Mya."

A woman stepped out from behind the Director, she wasn't too short by most people's standards, next to him though she's a lot smaller, 'Around 5'6,' Bucky thought, her eyes were amber and doe like, she was very fit, and ready for combat, he mused. She stood in a relaxed state, and managed to disguise her ready stance to all but the trained eyes, which just happened to be everyone in the room.  
She had inky black long curly hair that fell to her waist, she was dressed in a sleeveless, black, leather catsuit. A deep red, almost black coloured set of boots reached halfway up her calves. Her left thigh held a knife sheath, contained 2 daggers, she had 2 samurai swords strapped to her back, she had a gun strapped to her left hip, a quiver off arrows on her right, 2 knife handles stuck out from the top of her deep red, almost black leather boots, a bow was also strapped to her sword sheath. She worse no jewellery, except for a black watch on her left wrist and a silver dog tag around her neck. Her hands were encased in leather, fingerless gloves. Her arms were covered in silver scars and if he wasn't mistaken bullet holes. A scar ran down the side of her face. She didn't appear self-conscious about the scars or the wide staring eyes that studied both her and her scars. In fact, she stood a little taller. She was confident.

"Well hello sweetheart, what's your job here?" Tony stated, he'd made his way across the room and went to throw his arm around her shoulder. He missed. Blinking in surprise he glanced around to find the young woman who had evaded him in a blink of an eye.

Bucky tried, he really did but he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped himself. The Avengers whipped around in surprise, Bucky didn't laugh, or even spoke if he could help it.

"She can't answer you Stark, or at least in the usual way someone would answer a question," Fury stated dryly.

Bucky raised his head and looked at the young woman in the eyes, 'She's very beautiful.' He thought to himself, he studied her closely, she met his eyes, with her own shinning in amusement. Bucky raised his body from the ground where he was seated, silently. The Avengers watched in confusion as he started to move his hands in a weird way.

 ** _'Can you sign?'_**

A small lit up her face, she quickly replied; **_'Yes, this is a relief, although it would have been funny to see you all attempt to talk to me and decipher my answers'_**

Bucky chuckled again, beautiful, mischievous, smart and funny. He was liking her more and more. **_'I'm James, but call me Bucky, if you don't mind me asking, what happened, no need to tell me if you don't want to, I understand the need for privacy more than most.'_**

Her smile widened, Mya wasn't sure what or why but she felt compelled to tell him, her body was relaxing in his presence, it was odd almost like her magic was calling out to him; **_'Keep an open mind, I'm a witch, there was a war in my world, I was captured and tortured in the aftermath of the final battle, they ripped my tongue out with a dark curse, it's where most of my scars came from. I'm Hermione Granger, call me Mya.'_**

Bucky felt a flame of anger grow within him, a growl escaped his throat, he barely thought about his answer, and how much it would be revealing before he started to reply. He wasn't sure why but a part of him was reaching out to her, reacting in an odd way. Almost like reassuring him that she was safe, that she would understand. **_'I understand, as for the witch thing, already know about them, I'm from the 1940's, I'm known as The Winter Soldier. I worked with a few wizards during the second world war. I know who you are.'_**

Bucky pulled of his leather jacket off and stripped of his long-sleeved shirt, leaving his muscled chest bare, his metal arm on display. He watched as her eyes widened in what was amazement and… recognition? She stepped forward and held out her hand, looking up at him questioningly. He nodded, and then shivered softly as her fingers softly brushed over his metal arm. She looked up at him in wonder.

 ** _'Adamantium, fused into your nerves, muscles and bones, enabling you to move and feel, correct?'_**

Bucky nodded slightly confused, she smiled sadly.

 ** _'You showed me yours, now I'll show you mine. May I?'_**

Bucky nodded again, watching as she bent down and pulled her boot from her right leg, pulling the leg of her cat suit up to her thigh, revealing a shiny silver leg, one that looked exactly like his arm. Understanding dawned on his face.

'Holy shit', was echoed around the room as the Avengers realised what her leg was.

 ** _'You have one to, how?'_**

 ** _'When I was tortured, my leg was mangled, the bastards torturing me wanted to make sure I didn't die before they could finish there fun they enlisted the help of a man who gave me an adamantium leg from the hip down, fused it into my bones, muscles and nerves. He mentioned one other man who such a limb had been bestowed upon, I assume it was you. When I asked about you, he grew angry and said you had defied him. The woman torturing me killed him, he seemed like a dick anyway. You gave me hope though. Thank you'_**

Bucky looked down at the little witch he knew to be Mya and couldn't help himself, he opened his arms a little, hoping that he didn't look like an idiot, she smiled and stepped even closer to him, accepting his embrace. As his arms wrapped around her small waist he realised just how small she was compared to his 6'2 muscled frame. Again, letting his emotions dictate his almost always calm, cold exterior he dropped a kiss onto her temple. He almost leapt in surprise when he felt her lips press a gently kiss to his chest, where she was cuddled up to, right on top of the scar left by a throwing knife. His arms tightened, head dropping to the crook of neck. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that he had to keep her safe, to protect her. He wanted nothing more than to just continue holding her in his arms.


	5. The Avengers

_**Chapter 5: The Avengers**_

The Avengers were looking in wonder, awe and even a little fear at the scene in front of them. The small heavily armed pretty woman, stood with one boot off, one leg rolled up, in the arms of Bucky Barnes, the once and still feared Winter Soldier. They had all watched in confusion as the pair had conversed through sign language, Fury telling them softly why she couldn't talk and then proceeding to hand them each a copy of her file, summarising what she went through, who she was. Going un-noticed by both Mya and Bucky. They had watched on in awe as Bucky had stripped and bared his arm to the stranger, only for her to do the same. Even Steve was amazed at the utter trust Bucky had shown in the little witch. Not knowing how the rest of the exchange could possibly surprise them even more, they watched in downright amazement as Bucky had wrapped his arms around the witch, pulling her into his chest, dropping a kiss to her temple. Even Fury let his surprise show when Mya has gently kissed his chest from where she was. After all, Mya was a private and very much non-intimate person, excluding a select few. The fact she had managed to forge a bond of trust and intimacy with the Winter Soldier was incredible. It was also a little worrying, while he trusted Hermione and Kingsley, and while Bucky HAD been under a form of mind control, they were both powerful, strong and intelligent beings. If they ever decided to turn against S.H.I.E.L.D it would take more than the Avengers to bring them down. Fury shook his head ever so slightly, heaven knows what will happen with those two being close.

Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America prided himself on the fact that he and Bucky were close, they went through the war together, led many missions, destroyed many threats. He knew Bucky better than the back of his shield. Despite all this he never thought he would see Bucky so at ease, so relaxed and indeed so welcoming to a stranger. 'They look quite good together,' Steve thought, he almost laughed at how the small little witch had reduced his best mate to a cuddly teddy bear. He looked down at the file in his hands, he'd already skimmed the contents and was curious about the young woman, she was strong, that much was evident by the fact that she had survived torture twice and went through a war at the age of 17. Steve also knew that she could hold her own in a physical fight, her stance and her slim muscled form was a testament to that. He smirked slightly; 'she'll fit in nicely with the rest of the crew.'

"As nice and sweet as this little display of affection is, don't you think we should move on with the introductions, hmm." Tony drawled,

Mya turned around to face Tony, Bucky's arms loosening and then falling, Mya quickly grabbed his shirt from where he'd dropped it, before handing it to him, watching as he slid it back on. Her eyes taking in his chest, admiring the muscle, Bucky smirked noticing how her eyes were sliding over his form. "Like what you see Mya?" he rumbled, chuckling as her cheeks darkened in a soft pink blush.

"You don't strike me as someone to let others touch you, let alone the recently reformed Winter Soldier, darling…" Tony spoke again,

Bucky almost felt bad as he saw the mischievous grin light up her face, spinning to face the Iron Man, Mya chuckled, **_'Not use to playing second fiddle to a handsome soldier I see, Stark. If you hadn't slept with enough woman to contract every possible disease I might have even shook your hand when we were properly introduced.'_**

Bucky and Clint had burst into a fit of laughter, Nat was openly grinning and Fury and Coulson were struggling to hide their smirks. All 4 of the S.H.I.E.L.D had learnt how to sign in the last 3 years after Fury insisted, well, commanded them too. He wouldn't say, but now it was quite obvious the reason why.

Stark looked rather flustered, "JARVIS, JARVIS, what did she just say?"

The computerised voice that was JARVIS, replied; "I believe that she said; 'Not use to playing second fiddle to handsome soldier I see, Stark. If you hadn't slept with enough woman to contract every possible disease I might have even shook your hand when we were properly introduced.' Sir. She is right though, statistically you have slept with enough woman to contract a number of sexual diseases."

Thor, Steve had roared with laughter while Bruce was mirroring Nat's grin. Tony Stark was openly gaping at the witch in front of him, she was smiling rather cheekily at him. Shaking his head, "You're a cheeky thing kid,"

 ** _'Kid? Who are you calling kid, I'm almost 22.'_**

Fury relayed what she said to the surprise of the team, excluding Bucky and Steve. Seeing their confusion, Fury elaborated; "Witch's and wizards age much slower than the average human, hence why she look's 17-18. Much like how Steve and Bucky only look to be in their early 20's due to the serum. Anyway, moving on, Mya, these are the Avengers." Fury waved his arm in front of the team.

"Thor," Thor bowed his head, lifting her hand in his he kissed it, "My lady"

"Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America," Steve shook her hand, "Ma'am"

"Bruce Banner, known as the Hulk" Bruce stepped forward shaking her hand, and nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow," Nat nodded her head,

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye," Fury gestured to the beams lining the ceiling, Mya looked up to see Hawkeye laying down on his chest, looking down at her, **_'Oh I like you, feel better being able to see everything up that high, right?'_** Mya grinned as she signed. Clint looked at her and smirked, he signed back; ' ** _I think we'll get along just fine.'_**

"James Barnes, prefers Bucky, known as the Winter Soldier, but you already knew that," Bucky winked at her cheekily, laughing as he once again brought a soft pink blush to her cheeks.

"Agent Phill Coulson, he's not an Avenger but he babysits them, so he may as well be." Phill shook her hand before saying, "It's nice to meet you Miss,"

"And finally, To…" Fury was cut off before he could continue,

"Tony Stark, Iron Man, Playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and utter genius, you'll be living in my tower." Mya grinned up at Stark and cocked her head to the side, she was inspecting him, grinning wider as he grew more uncomfortable, she then stuck out her hand, he looked down at it and then shook it, laughing.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted, I'll come round to the tower sometime in the next week, Stark. Mya, look after yourself." With that Fury swept out of the room, "It was nice to meet you Miss," Coulson stated, before he followed his boss.

Tony rounded on Mya once the big boss had left, he let his eyes inspect her face, letting his mouth sink into a half frown he looked at her critically, "Who are you? Why was Fury so nice? Hell, the guy is a stone-cold rock, yet you turn up make him smile, laugh and even tell you to look after yourself."

The Avengers watched as Mya nodded her head, agreeing with Stark's observations, **_'His brother is like an adopted father to me, I suppose Fury would see me as his niece in a way. That's all your getting out of me though, Fury is a private man, if you want to know more, ask him yourself, you nosy bastard.'_**

Mya watched as Tony nodded at her, then spoke again, "JARVIS, whenever the little witch here talks, signs, whatever you want to call it, you should probably translate it, at least until the rest of us learn sign language."

"Of course, Sir," JARVIS replied, he then relayed what Mya said,

Chuckling once again, Tony shook his head, "You're cheeky kid, alright team, we better go show little miss where she'll be staying from now on."

Mya quickly slid her pant leg down and pulled on her dragonhide boots, double checking all her weapons, she nodded to Bucky and followed the team to the deck of the hellicarrier. Stepping out onto the deck, she immediately wrapped her arms around herself, shivering softly from the wind. Before she could even think of opening her bag to grab a jacket she felt something warm being dropped onto her shoulder, looking around she saw Bucky had once more taken off his leather jacket and draped it over her. **_'You looked cold, couldn't let you freeze to death before I got the chance to spar you, what sort of man would that make me?'_** He grinned cheekily at her.

Mya smiled back, 'God, I love that grin, wait, what! Where did that come from.' She cocked her head looking at him, 'Well, he is ridiculously handsome,' she thought to herself, **_'Thank you, couldn't let you miss out on the chance to have your ass handed to you.'_** She smirked back to him.

Bucky laughed out loud, drawing the remaining Avengers eyes, slinging his arm around the beautiful witch, he once again dropped a kiss on her temple, "I like you, don't get ahead of yourself though, not even Steve can best me in a fight." He said out loud. Mya leant into his one-armed embrace, sighing happily, he was really warm.

The Avengers were still a little struck at the utter compatibility the two shared.

Bucky was thinking along the same lines, in a way. 'She fit's so perfectly against me, she would be perfect, to just curl up behind, pressed against…Fuck. Bad Bucky.'

The team soon arrived at the quinjet, taking their seats, Clint flying with Steve and Nat in the front, Thor standing, Tony and Bruce sitting against one of the walls, talking about some new project or another. Bucky looked around, realising how quickly these people had become almost family, he might not talk a lot, or even share his troubles, but they were all still family in one or another. Bucky looked down at the pretty little witch sitting next to him, his smile quickly fading into a small frown as he took in her appearance. Her brows were burrowed, her mouth pressed firmly into a thin line, her eyes wide with worry. As if sensing his gaze, Mya looked up at the Winter Soldier. **_'I,I, it's stupid, but I'm absolutely, what I mean to say is, FUCK. I hate flying, it scares me.'_** She gestured quickly and wildly to him.

Bucky thought for a moment, taking in her shaking frame and pale face. 'Fuck it.' He reached around and unclipped her harness, putting his arm around her, he picked her up gently and sat her in his lap. Her legs were on either side of his, they were pressed together, chest to chest. His arms around her waist tightened and pulled her against his, he kissed her forehead before whispering. "I'll keep you safe." He almost jumped in surprise as she leant forward and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose, she nodded her head just once before she threw her arms around his waist, burrowing into his chest, her face pressed against his neck. He dropped his chin on top of her head before closing his eyes. Just enjoying the warmth of her body.

The Avengers were at the point today, that nothing surprised them anymore, so when Bucky pulled Mya into his lap, all Tony did was smirk slightly before turning back to his conversation with Bruce. Thor simply smiled, stating that, they would indeed make a rather attractive couple and that he missed his lovely Jane. Clint just kept flying, Nat took in the pair with calculating eyes. Before nodding. Not that she would tell anyone but she saw a lot of herself in Mya. Seeing how comfortable she was with Bucky, made her happy, the little witch deserved every bit of happiness she could get.

Steve looked at his best mate and smiled softly, after regaining his mind and memory Bucky had been a little distanced. Not out of self-pity but simply because he was still struggling with coming to terms that he'd had his memory wiped and been controlled like some mindless beast. Steve also knew that Bucky still carried around the worry of not having all the trigger words removed from his brain. Seeing Bucky relax in the presence of Mya and to hear his mate laugh again was something Steve never thought he'd hear again. He had a feeling that Mya would be able to heal Bucky in a way he hadn't been able to.


	6. Sleeping Arrangments

_**Chapter 6: Sleeping Arrangements**_

Clint had just landed the quinjet on the flight deck of Avengers tower, as everyone started to disembark, Bucky was faced with a difficult decision. You see Mya had fallen asleep in his arms, her face buried into the crook of his neck, her arms tightly wound around his waist. He wasn't sure whether to wake her up.

He looked up when he heard footsteps, it was most of him team excluding Tony and Thor. Clint spoke first, "Thor's gone to see Jane, Tony's gone to get Pepper, they're going to set up a room for Mya."

Bucky blinked, "Stark is doing something for her?"

"We read her file on the flight, all of us, properly read it, not just that little skim we did earlier. She struggles to sleep Bucky, the report says that usually within half an hour or so she starts whimpering in her sleep, before screaming and thrashing around. She gets about 3-4 hours' sleep max, each night." Nat said softly,

"She fell asleep in your arms, and has been sleeping for over an hour without trouble, don't wake her up mate, Tony went ahead to get a room ready so you can carry her down, hopefully she'll stay asleep for a little while longer. She looks like she could use it." This time it was Steve who spoke, Bucky nodded and stood up gracefully, being careful not to bump his Mya.

Walking into the tower, the remaining Avengers went off on their own way, Bruce to his lap, Clint and Nat to train. Steve grasped his shoulder before going off to change and go for a run, holding open the door for Pepper as she walked in, head down reading through what looked to be Hermione's file.

"Hey Bucky, Tony insisted on putting her room on your floor, I hope that's okay, I know how you like your privacy, I can move her if you want me too," Pep stated, eyes still glued to the report in her hands.

"It's okay Pep, it's probably better she's on my floor, anyway." Bucky replied softly, making sure his voice didn't wake Mya.

"Oh, okay, well if you're sure, I mean you are…" Pepper had finally lifted her eyes from the file, only for them to widen as she took in the compromising position Bucky and Mya were. Hermione, or Mya as she liked to be called was wrapped around Bucky. Sometime during the walk from the jet to the tower living rooms, the sleeping woman had adjusted her arms so they were curled up in front of her, gripping his shirt. Bucky was looking down at the witch, his gaze soft and caring. Pepper smiled to herself, an idea sparking in her mind, "Bucky, it might be a good idea to stay with her, from what I've read her nightmares are pretty bad, and seeing how relaxed she is in your arms might actually help her sleep. If you're okay with it, could you take her to your room? It would give me time to properly get some sheets, towels and general necessities."

"No problem Pep, I'll take care of her, do you mind coming with me though, I think she'll be able to sleep better if we change her, I can remove her weapons if you take her catsuit off?" He softly replied, oblivious to Peppers smile.

Pepper was once again caught off guard briefly before confirming his suggestion and following his to the elevator and down to his room. Bucky had just called her Pep, she thought she miss heard the first time, but never twice; the rest of the Avengers did but Bucky was oddly formal. 'Mya will be good for him, he's already more relaxed.' She thought.

Soon enough Bucky was standing in his room, holding Mya with one arm, his metal one, while his other started unclipping all her weapons. Soon enough Mya's, daggers, gun, swords, utility belt, boots, and fingerless leather gloves were set down on the coffee table in his room. Gently putting her down on his bed, Bucky walked quickly over to his walk in closest, grabbing a shirt of his for her, handing it to Pepper, he turned and went to the bathroom to change himself.

After changing into a pair of dark grey track suit pants and a black t-shirt, he heard a gasp, quickly walking back into his room he saw Pepper's startled face. "Her leg, it's just like your arm." She whispered. She had already changed Mya into the navy-blue shirt he'd handed to her. Before Bucky could reply he heard Mya whimper, her face scrunched up. Acting quickly Bucky stepped forward and swept his little Mya into his arms, he sat down on his bed, back to the bed-head, the witch settled once more on his lap, her whimpering stopped immediately.

Pepper nodded to Bucky before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Walking back to the communal area on the top floor she noticed all the Avengers, even Tony crowded around a screen. Walking forward she saw that it was the surveillance feed from Bucky's room, along with several other screens showing Mya. Photos and holographic images that showed the adamantium leg, photos from immediately after her rescue and torture, and an incident report. The incident report was a holographic image that showed every injury she had dealt with. She felt Tony's arm wrap around her waist.

"Fuck." He swore softly, she nodded her agreement. "The adamantium leg isn't just the lower part of her leg like we thought it was, it reaches her hip."

"She's covered in scars to, I changed her into a shirt of Bucky's so she'd be more comfortable. Her whole body is covered in silver scars, with severe scaring around the top of her leg, like Bucky has with his shoulder, her back though was extreme. So much scaring." Pepper replied. "Tony, he called me Pep, I don't know much about the girl excluding what's in the report, but she brings out a protective side in him, as well as making him more…relaxed."

Tony simply nodded. Nat spoke up from her spot in Bruce's arms, she'd gotten used to being affectionate with Bruce around the rest of the Avengers. "Bucky will be the first person she'll open up to, we can't push her, but we also can't treat her like a glass doll, we tease her, we get to know her, we train with her, never go easy on her. She needs to be treated like nothing is wrong with her. She'll hate us if we don't."

The rest of the team nodded, before once again splitting up to go do their own thing.


	7. Waking Up

A/N: Hey guys, a few weeks ago I posted a new story called Bucky's Little Witch, when I first started writing this it was intended to be a very long one-shot, however I decided to split it into a chapter story. Because of this change I had to change the formatting off the story a little and changed some details, obviously, this would have impacted on the story, and so I decided to re-write the whole thing. In case you haven't re-read the previous chapters, you probably should. The chapters are longer, include a few more detail and the events are spaced out a bit more. I hope you guys enjoy and like the changes.

Also, OH MY DEAR LORDY LORD! The first, unrefined and rather flawed edition of this story received so many reviews and bookmarks and just thank you so much for the support! Please enjoy!

00000000000000000000000

 _ **Chapter 7: Waking Up**_

Mya felt warm. Warm, happy and safe. Slowly opening her eyes, Mya let out a little yawn, before snuggling closer to the warm pillow she was laying on. Just as Mya was slipping off to sleep again she felt a warm limb tighten around her shoulders softly. Freezing, she looked up, straight into the bright blue eyes of Bucky Barnes, A.K.A the Winter Soldier. That's when Mya noticed 4 things, 1) She was using his very chiselled, scared and altogether very nice chest as a pillow, her leg thrown over his. 2) His very warm and big and lovely hand was resting on her BARE hip, his thumb rubbing circles across her hip bone. 3) Her right hand was resting on his lower abdomen, his left hand gently laid on top of her own. And finally, 4) She wasn't wearing any pants and he wasn't wearing a shirt. (He threw it off in the night 'cause it got hot and he doesn't like wearing a shirt to bed.)

Now, this full 5-10 seconds it took Mya to realise and absorb this information, she had also spent staring at Bucky's, a little smile on her face, unbeknownst to her.

"Are you okay?" Bucky's deep voice rumbled, shaking her head a little. Sitting up slightly, Mya freed her hand from his and pulled it up, signing, **'Well, I woke up in bed with a handsome soldier, half dressed, this soldier is also half dressed, and usually I would probably lose my mind, BUT your warm, comfy and cute, so if it's okay with you, I might just head back to sleep.'**

Bucky chuckled, "Fine by me, Mya, sweet dreams."

With that, Mya simply snuggled back down into the covers, her hand falling into place in the middle of his chest.

In that little space of time, right before you fall asleep, Mya felt Bucky gently kiss her temple and once again, almost subconsciously Hermione placed a little kiss on Bucky's chest. That morning Mya fell asleep with a little smile on her face, joined by a very handsome, content also softly smiling soldier.

0000000

A/N: Hey guys, I originally was just going to leave this as an author's note to let you know I changed and added on to the previous chapters but then this cute little moment happened and I wanted you guys to have a taste of what is coming up. Let me know if you liked it, next 4 chapters posted tomorrow! Enjoy! xxx


	8. The First Day

_**Chapter 8: The First Day**_

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, Bucky's adamantium arm was curled around her, holding her close to his chest, her hand softly held in his. Yawning softly, she stretched out like a cat, smiling in pleasure as she heard her bones crack.

"Good morning kitten, sleep well?" a deep voice rumbled, she nodded her head in response, 'It might be a smart idea to open a mind-web with him…' Mya thought to herself. Hermione slowly detangled herself from Bucky's grasp, rolling out of bed she proceeded to stretch out her limbs, more bone cracking was heard followed by more happy smiles. Smiling happily, she walked over to the windows in Bucky's room, 'it must be Bucky's, no one has this many weapons, not to mention the fact he's sleeping in the damn room.' She thought, reaching the windows she threw the curtains hiding them open, the early rays of the still rising sun streaming into the room. Opening the windows, she breathed in the fresh air.

"You know, I never close the curtains in here, one of the other must have come in to do… but I would've woken up, maybe Stark got JARVIS to do it." Bucky spoke,

Mya turned to watch as the Winter Soldier slid out of bed, he reached down and pulled the covers of the bed back up, 'He makes his bed.' She almost laughed at that, Harry and Ron were allergic to making their beds, or so they said. Bucky lifted his arms above his head, holding them together he leaned over at the hip, one side to the other, stretching his body out. He was dressed in a pair of grey track pants that clinched at his ankles. Mya felt her head tilt slightly to the side, he had quite severe scaring on his torso, however in a way, it just made him even more attractive in her eyes.

"Right, breakfast!" Bucky exclaimed loudly. Mya giggled, softly, 'Boys and their food, it's always the same.' She waved her hand and a pair of little black shorts flew out of her backpack, pulling them on, she then threw her hair up in a messy bun and tied the side of her borrowed shirt with a hair tie, finally she grabbed her thigh sheath and strapped it to her left leg, sliding 2 daggers, (although they really were better described as short swords) into it; 'Much better.' She thought, before letting Bucky know she was ready. Together they left the room and headed upstairs to eat.

000000000

Stepping into the kitchen Mya couldn't help but let out a little gasp, she quickly walked to the fridge and food cupboards, throwing them open, a little browse, a bit of magic and a few minutes later, Mya was whipping up a storm. Flour, eggs, milk and a little sugar went into one bowl, eggs, tomatoes, cheese, bacon and shallots went into another. Bread flew out of the bread box and into the toaster, the kettle was boiling and the coffee machine whirling. Completely oblivious to the looks her new team mates, who had woken up hearing the noise and come to investigate, Mya kept cooking. Waving her hand once again plates and cutlery flew out of the kitchen draws and set themselves down on the table, coffee was being poured into mugs, milk, sugar, tomato sauce, BBQ sauce, salt, pepper, butter, a plate of hot steamy bacon, poached eggs, bread, orange juice, maple syrup, jam and a big bowl of cut up fruit all set themselves down on the table, with the help of a little magic. Everything you could possibly think of was whipping around the kitchen, making its way to the table. Before anyone could say a word, Mya had flipped the last pancake, grabbed the last bit of bacon and filled the last cup of coffee with a full extra pot of it and then, clapped her hands. The food appeared on the table and the dirty dishes began washing up themselves.

Mya finally looked up, **'Breakfast time'** she signed, before sitting down at the table, Bucky on her right and Fury? On her left.

"What the hell are you doing here Chief?" Stark asked in bewilderment, "First Mya's cooking up the best possible breakfast and then you appear?"

Fury looked up at Stark from his plate full of pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit. "Mya loves to cook, she does it whenever is possible, when I first met her 3 years ago she and her team would stop round her house before and after a mission for a big feed. I knew when she saw your kitchen she wouldn't be able to help herself. No way was I going to be missing out. In fact, if I know Mya, and I do, she'll be cooking you guys breakfast most mornings, so I might make this a permanent thing. Off the record of course." Fury smirked, before frowning, "Now shut up and eat."

The Avengers, with the exception of Bucky, Hermione and Clint, who were already downing there second cup of coffee, fourth for Mya, and tucking into their food, looked at each other, before finally sitting down and piling their plates high with food.

Breakfast consisted of lots of food, coffee and laughter. It was also when The Avenger's found out Mya hadn't read their files.

"What the hell do you mean you haven't read our files? We've already read yours, yesterday, the day Fury handed them to us." Nat demanded.

"Well Fury gave me your files 3 years ago and keeps spending me updated versions, I have them in my backpack and on my tablet, don't worry, magic remember? No one can touch them except me, but I hadn't met you, it didn't feel right coming in with a biased opinion, I was actually going to ask if you were okay with me reading them or if you wanted to tell me what happened in person." Mya replied. "Make no mistake, I will know/learn what happened and you're backgrounds before this day ends, but I'm giving you the option to either tell me and be truthful or to let me read your files instead.

"Read it." Every head at the table swivelled towards Natasha, "Read it, mine at least, then I'll tell you about it in person. Let you know if they left anything out. This way you'll have two points of view. A clinical informational one, and a more personalized version."

Stark was nodding his head, "Read mine as well, then come seek me out afterwards, or hell, even when you're in the process of reading it, I'll clear up anything you don't understand."

One by one the rest of the Avengers nodded and agreed. Mya smiled, looks like her day would be spent catching up on the lives of her new team-mates.

Breakfast soon ended and before anyone could mutter a word, the dirty dishes were washed, dried up and put away. There was no left-over food, honestly with two super soldiers' and a god did you really expect that there would be?

The Avengers watched as Mya sauntered away from the table, her 8th cup of coffee clasped in her hands, Bruce Banners, S.H.I.E.L.D file hovering in the air in front of her face, reading calmly. Bucky soon followed, his own cup of coffee in one hand and Mya's own folder floating in front of his face. Mya had realised that he hadn't gotten the chance to read her file and in a quick, hidden flick of his fingers let him know that soon he would have a floating file in front of his face.

Bucky let out a chuckle at the amazed looks on his team mates faces. 'Ooh he would enjoy having the little minx around.'


	9. Adjusting

_A/N: Oh look, two chapters up in 1 days... :P Enjoy_

 _ **Chapter 9: Adjusting**_

After the first few days since Mya's arrival, she had read all the files and quizzed each Avengers on anything she didn't understand. Not once did she find herself disgusted at what her team mates had done in past times, and met them all with acceptance and trust that each member truly craved.

Of course, Mya and Bucky were the closest, often enough she would be seen with the assassin, sometimes one or the other would have tear tracks lining their faces as they managed to open up to each other in a way neither had before. Soon enough, the stories and horrors each individual had seen came out in a tumble of words. Stories of the war, or torture and the hideous war-crimes each had been subjected to became common knowledge between the two. It was during one of these sessions that Mya found out about Bucky's fear of still having the trigger words, the codes that would enable someone to take over him. Mya quietly offered her assistance and with a desperation he would never show to another human being he latched on to her offer.

3 days of intense mind healing soon followed, Hermione was not only able to remove the codes, and re-awaken memories buried deep within his mind-scape, she also guided him through it. Holding his hand, she helped James 'Bucky' Barnes, makes his peace with the Winter Soldier and in doing so, eliminated any division there was between the two. Bucky no longer felt the pain and terror of reverting to a cold, mindless assassin, he was now simple Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier. A perfect balance of what was once a man split in two. No other team mate, besides Steve, the extent and indeed the very fact that Mya helped heal her soldier.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Mya and Bucky were up just before the dawn each morning, finding their way to the kitchen, Bucky would question Mya about her school life, the world of magic, magical creatures and just about anything. While drinking coffee he would watch Mya fly around the kitchen, answering his questions, often recommending books he should read and just as often waving her hand and having said books fly towards Bucky at a break-neck speed. Bucky would of course catch each and every book and start to read, often questioning Mya if he came across something he didn't understand. Mya had discovered that Bucky had an almost un-natural ability to grasp the concepts of magic and the magical world.

Soon enough breakfast would be served, Bucky and his little Mya would sit down next to each other, eating, drinking copious amounts of coffee and discussing the magical world, the modern world, ways technology could be incorporated to use and work with magic.

Too involved in their own little bubble, they wouldn't notice the glances, smiles, and down-right amazed expressions their team-mates would have gracing their faces. Seeing the little but powerful witch conversing, challenging and laughing at the huge, master assassin that was the Winter Soldier was indeed a curious site.

When breakfast was over, Bucky and the little powerful witch would leave the table, a book, file or scroll levitating in front of their faces, coffee clasped in their hands and still deep in discussion. It made quite a site, seeing Mya dressed in an over-sized shirt of the assassin and short, torn denim shorts, two daggers strapped to her thighs, hair in a high pony tail, her metal limb on display, as James 'Bucky' Barnes walked beside her, his own metal arm on display, often shirt-less as the little miss walking besides him stole his shirts, and his own town jeans. Knives strapped to his calves, and guns by his hips.

The couple would often be found sitting in the oddest places, whether in be a bench in an obscure part of Stark or Banners lab, surrounded by tech, ripping it apart, only for Mya to enchant in and put it back together, Bucky often doing the assembling and de-assembling. Sometimes they would be found sitting on the kitchen floor, back to back, eating lunch, drinking coffee and reading huge books. Another day Tony had found the two in a spare bedroom which, without his knowledge been converted into a huge library, containing vast amounts of no-maj literature as well as ridiculous amounts of magical texts, scrolls and files.

Clint and Tasha had stumbled upon the two, late one night by the shooting range. Having a shoot off, according to the Sergeant, a huge smile splitting his face and he and Mya compared the fake bodies they'd been shooting at. Bucky won of course, while Mya was an amazing shot, nothing could compare to the Winter Soldier. A sniper rifle lay on a piece of canvas on the ground, de-assembled, ready for cleaning and polishing.

Despite having a room set up for her, Hermione always slept in Bucky's. Soon enough, her belongings started to mix in with his, sleeping in his arms prevented the nightmares which surprisingly hadn't made an appearance since her arrival. Bucky also found his nightmares were no longer a problem, the presence of the woman in his arms warding away the terrors.

The biggest surprise however came as the whole team had been called by Steve down to the training rooms. What awaited them was the biggest surprise of all.

Mya, armed with only two daggers, was attacking Bucky, he himself was only armed with one knife, the other was stuck in the wall, quivering at the force it had been hit with. Once again Mya was clothed in only tiny, demin shorts and a white tank top, Bucky himself was dressed only in a pair of his favourite black, torn jeans. Both, powerful adults were throwing themselves at each other in what was almost reckless abandonment, dancing just out of the reach as the other as one knife or another came flying towards their opponent. Despite Bucky's incredible speed and strength, Mya was so fast, her short, speedy figure a blur as Bucky tried to catch her. His knife was soon kicked from his grasp and thrown to the other side of the room. Abandoning her own, Mya and James were soon facing each other weapon-less. Their bodies shining with sweat, the only evidence that they had indeed been going at this for more than a few hours. Breathing deeply and effortlessly, limbs still strong, not a slight tremor in sight.

Mya, felt a feral grin break across her face, faking to the right of Bucky and watching as he went for it, Mya spun to the left, kicking off the ground the soon landed on Bucky's back, flipping over his shoulders, she was soon facing Bucky, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Bucky automatically wrapped his arms around her, not letting her fall, not that she would.

"Uh? Mya, are we done?" Bucky spoke, before breaking off in a moan as he felt the little minx grind against him at the same time she kissed down his neck, before bitting into his neck. Spinning on his feet he soon had his witched slammed between the wall and his rock-hard body. Groaning deeply and nuzzling his face into her neck, he dug his hands into her hips.

"Cheat." Was the only word he spoke, his voice deep and husky.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hey, Sorry I've been gone so long. Hope you're still interested and enjoy.

 ** _Chapter 10._**

Bucky wasn't quite sure what to do. In fact, he was one very, very confused man. One minute he was kissing the cheeky little witch senseless against the wall and the next...well he was laying on his back with a dagger pressed to his throat and another not very far from a certain area he'd rather avoid having sharp things pointed at.

Hermione giggled, he looked so cute with that adorably confused puppy dog look on his face. Hermione was a very knowledgeable woman, anyone could tell you that. She spent many a late night researching ancient magic so it wasn't very hard for her to recognise the pull she felt as her magic slowly started to twine around Bucky's soul. She knew what was happening, and she also knew that if she let it go any further, if she let her magic fully bind with his soul that the changes they would both be subjected to.. well, now wasn't the time. She needed to sit down and explain a few of the anicent magic voodooness to Mr Puppy Dog Eyes first.

Giving him a little wink and quickly sneaking a kiss, Mya jumped up, re-sheathed her daggers and wandered out of the training room. Her brain already browsing her inner library for the books she would need to show Bucky, his insatiably thirst for knowledge would at least ensure she wouldn't have to wait too long for him to finish said books. Waltzing past the rest of the Avengers, because _honestly_ , did they really think she wouldn't notice their presence she wandered away, channeling her inner Luna.

Bucky slowly stood up, more than a little confused. He was feeling emotions, emotions that didn't belong to him. He felt excitment about something and if he concentrated hard enough it was almost like he was thinking about books, books he'd never even heard of. Shaking his head as if that would help dispell the confusion he also retrieved his weapons and strolled out of the training room and past the Avengers. He hestitated as he reached the hallway, then turning around he hooked his arm around Steve and started walking, all the while dragging the super solider with him.

 _"Where are we going?"_ Steve asked amused. Bucky looked quite confused and while Steve was a very straight man he couldn't help but think he looked a bit like an adorable puppy who had his favourite toy taken away from him.

" _Food. We are getting food, and maybe some new knives and ooh books, I need to read some books, magic books. Where do we get magic books?"_

 _"Um Hermione? You know? The woman you just snogged."_

 _"Hmm, no, not Hermione, we need something else. Oh!! What about a magical bookstore._ We need F _ury, where is Fury the bastard?"_

and so it continued. Bucky's muttering about magical books and dragging Steve out of the Avengers base and to the little cafe he KNEW Fury liked to frequent. After all, he had a Master Spy to interrogate.


End file.
